


Sisyphus

by Bledyn



Series: Traduzioni [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Do no repost, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Self-Harm, Suicide, Time Loop, Translation, generally morbid and dark, hopeless existence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bledyn/pseuds/Bledyn
Summary: Harry ottiene un’altra possibilità – e un’altra e un’altra ancora. A un certo punto smettono del tutto di sembrare tali.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Original Character(s)
Series: Traduzioni [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018717
Kudos: 2





	Sisyphus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sisyphus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113651) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



Quando Harry si sveglia nel suo corpo di quasi-undicenne, è sia un dono che una maledizione. Eccolo lì, nella capanna su una roccia, con sua zia che gli urla contro, suo zio che gli lancia un’occhiataccia, con Dudley che si lamenta di qualcosa dietro di lui – e improvvisamente ha la possibilità di migliorare le cose. Può salvare Remus e Tonks e Fred – può salvare Sirius, salvare Cedric, salvare tutti.  
  
Quindi aspetta Hagrid e ripensa alla sua vecchia vita e all’opportunità di riviverla dall’inizio.  
  
Almeno per quanto dura, la sua seconda possibilità di vita è tanto simile all’originale quanto può per non rovinarla completamente. Prova a nascondere tutto, la sua conoscenza riguardo ogni cosa, e manipola abbastanza gli eventi per farli andare nel modo giusto, aspettando quegli avvenimenti chiave che hanno bisogno di essere cambiati. Non vede l’ora che arrivi il suo terzo anno perché è allora che ha incontrato Sirius – questa volta si assicura che non passi l’intero anno prima che vi sia il loro incontro. Ed è terrorizzato dal suo quarto anno ad Hogwarts, perché era allora che ogni cosa è iniziata, ma sa che questa volta sarà preparato.  
  
Il suo primo anno va come nel passato; c’è Quirrell che rilascia il troll, cosa che segna l’inizio di una lunga e durevole amicizia. C’è Snape e il suo odio senza fine, che ora Harry riesce a ignorare senza pensarci troppo. Guarda nello Specchio delle Emarb e Quirrell muore alla fine dell’anno. La pietra filosofale è salvata e poi distrutta. Hermione e Ron sono suoi amici e lascia il castello per attendere durante l’estate un altro anno.  
  
Sopravvive al suo secondo anno per due mesi, poi la visione di due grandi occhi gialli dietro un angolo lo rimandano all’inizio.  
  
La terza volta che Harry si sveglia alla vigilia del suo undicesimo compleanno, segue lo schema del primo piano, questa volta con l’intenzione di essere più attento durante il suo secondo anno. Avrebbe preso il diario da Ginny sin dall’inizio, in qualche modo, cosicché il basilisco non venga rilasciato – è stato stupido comunque farglielo avere in primo luogo. In quel modo l’intero incidente della Camera dei Segreti non sarebbe mai accaduto, avrebbe distrutto uno degli Horcrux prima piuttosto che dopo e per una volta avrebbe avuto un pacifico anno scolastico, senza contare Gilderoy Lockhart e Snape.  
  
Nella sua terza nuova vita, la scopa si impenna sotto di lui durante la sua prima vera partita di Quidditch ed è troppo vicino al terreno perché qualcuno riesca a fermarlo in tempo. L’ultima cosa che percepisce prima di svegliarsi di nuovo nel passato è il suono rivoltante del suo collo che si rompe.  
  
Prosegue il suo quarto tentativo con attenzione. I primi libri che compra sono incantesimi di auto-protezione – come scudi che lo avrebbero fatto rimbalzare piuttosto che rompersi il collo al suolo. Lo scudo diventa come una seconda natura e quando la McGonagall vuole che entri nella squadra, la Hooch non ne vuole sapere nulla perché lo scudo gli dà un vantaggio in più contro i Bolidi. Harry soffre per aver perso il gioco, ma decide che sia un sacrificio necessario – non avrebbe perso un’altra possibilità per qualcosa di insignificante.  
  
Sopravvive il suo quarto primo anno sotto costanti scudi protettivi. Ron non è suo amico e le persone pensano che sia paranoico. Hermione gli parla perché è meglio di lei nelle lezioni e vuole imparare tutto ciò che può – ma l’amicizia non è la stessa. Nel suo secondo anno Harry non è in alcun modo abbastanza legato alla famiglia Weasley da poter usare la macchina per volare a Hogwarts – e invece deve aspettare alla piattaforma che qualcuno lo venga a prendere. Non è legato abbastanza neanche per fermare Ginny dall’usare il diario, ma riesce a prenderlo dal bagno delle ragazze dopo che la Weasley più giovane diventa troppo spaventata per scriverci dentro. Non ha alcun mezzo per distruggere il diario, così invece lo nasconde, sperando di tornare indietro più tardi quando avesse avuto la spada di Grifondoro. Il resto dell’anno va avanti senza alcun incidente.  
  
Per la prima volta nel ripetere le sue vite, raggiunge il suo terzo anno – l’anno di Sirius. Attende impaziente, con un’avidità che quasi gli dà le vertigini. I suoi passi quasi lo fanno inciampare mentre fugge dai Dursley, pensando che Sirius sarebbe stato lì, aspettandolo tra i cespugli dove si era trovato il cane che gli era sembrato un orso durante la sua prima vita… ma è troppo presto quando chiama il Nottetempo e il cane non è da nessuna parte.  
Nonostante ciò, c’è molto altro che lo aspetta, quindi attende a Diagon Alley. Non è in alcun modo divertente come nella sua prima vita, ma pensa che sia così perché è più vecchio piuttosto che perché sia senza amici. Il giorno in cui Hermione arriva per comprare i libri di scuola e nuove divise, si scambiano un paio di parole e questo è tutto. Nonostante ciò, va tutto bene. Ha Sirius.  
  
Ma Sirius non arriva. Harry non gioca a Quidditch quella volta, quindi il Cane non viene a guardare. L’anno prosegue senza molte emozioni se non per le varie speculazioni – e Harry ignora le poche volte in cui qualcuno, Malfoy, lo stuzzica riguardo Sirius. Non c’è alcuna avventura per trovare chi e cosa fosse Sirius per lui, ovviamente, poiché ne è già a conoscenza… e non ha nessuno con cui avere avventure.  
  
La notte in cui Sirius trova Wormtail, Harry non è lì per fermarlo dall’uccidere Peter Pettigrew, né è lì per impedire a Snape di trovare Sirius.  
Il giorno dopo si sveglia e la scuola è scioccata per l’esecuzione che è avvenuta sul posto. Quella notte Harry guarda Sirius che senza più un’anima viene probabilmente riportato ad Azkaban.  
  
Muore nel folle tentativo di uccidere il Dissennatore che ha ucciso il suo Padrino.  
  
Si sveglia furioso per il suo quinto undicesimo compleanno. Le finestre sbattono con forza e i Dursley si ritraggono e quando Hagrid arriva anche il mezzo gigante è terrorizzato alla vista del potere che sembra dare fuoco alla stessa aria che circonda Harry. Harry viene portato immediatamente a Hogwarts, viene posto sotto dei soppressori magici e forzato a bere numerose pozioni calmanti. Non importa se accade perché la diagnosi è scorretta o perché la quantità di pozione calmante è troppo forte o perché è troppo malnutrito per prenderla tutta. Il risultato è lo stesso.  
  
Si sveglia di nuovo all’inizio del giorno ed è solo mentre Hagrid lo porta a Diagon Alley senza dare alcun segno di ricordarsi dell’esplosione di magia che Harry si rende conto che non è sopravvissuto neanche un giorno della sua quinta vita. Quindi inizia la sua sesta vita con un atteggiamento sottomesso e schivo e piuttosto simile alla prima. Entro la fine della settimana ha un nuovo piano.  
  
Nel suo sesto primo giorno di Hogwarts prende di nascosto il ratto di Ron e lo porta dalla McGonagall, la quale è troppo scioccata dalla presenza di un uomo morto per anche solo chiedersi come avesse potuto un undicenne scovare un Animagus camuffato o anche solo obbligarlo a ritrasformarsi nella sua forma umana. Gli Auror arrivano poco dopo e Harry viene interrogato per due ore. Si inventa dell’esistenza di alcune lettere tra sua madre e sua zia e di come avesse letto della propria storia in un libro. Ci vuole un po’ ma gli credono. Sirius viene rilasciato due settimane dopo con un risarcimento e invia immediatamente una lettera ad Harry.  
  
Harry è troppo occupato con la corrispondenza con il suo Padrino da troppo tempo perduto per fare amicizia con Ron o Hermione o chiunque altro per quanto importi. Sente di aver fatto la cosa giusta – almeno finché non incontra Quirrell in un corridoio buio mentre cerca di svignarsela per incontrare Sirius ad Hogsmead in un momento di incoscienza.  
  
Si sveglia per il suo settimo undicesimo compleanno, sentendosi vuoto e intontito. Era stato così vicino alla felicità questa volta ed era tutto finito per essere un’esperienza passeggera. Questa segnava la sesta volta in cui si era sbagliato. La domanda riguardo come fosse riuscire a fare tutto per bene la prima volta inizia a perseguitarlo e quando Hagrid lo porta a Diagon Alley, Harry compra un libro sulla magia della memoria e come riportare a galla ricordi di vite precedenti. Se fosse riuscito a ricordarsi come aveva era andato tutto la prima volta, allora forse sarebbe riuscito a fare piccoli cambiamenti che gli avrebbero assicurato un futuro più felice.  
  
Quando Ron lo trova sul treno, immerso in un libro, non cerca di iniziare una conversazione. Hermione lo fa e per quindici minuti buoni parlano di ricordi e vite passate – Hermione aveva letto questo o quest’altro libro nel mondo babbano che Harry avrebbe dovuto controllare. In qualche modo Harry si ritrova in Corvonero questa volta ed è una prova chiarissima che questa vita non durerà molto. Decide di non preoccuparsi col cercare di fare andare le cose per bene e invece passa il suo tempo nella biblioteca, imparando ogni cosa che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo per il prossimo giro.  
  
Impara e impara e, dopo essere in qualche modo riuscito a sopravvivere attraverso il suo primo anno senza sprecare neanche uno sguardo nei confronti di Quirrell o la pietra filosofale, continua a imparare. Spende metà della sua fortuna in un Pensatoio e rompe la legge sulla restrizione di magia sui minorenni due volte, tre volte, per poter estrarre vecchi ricordi.   
Dumbledore lo tira fuori dai guai con l’avvertimento di fare attenzione – essere il Ragazzo Che È Sopravvissuto aiuta. Ottiene un permesso speciale per poter praticare magia fintantoché non lo faccia sotto gli occhi dei babbani.  
  
Studia i suoi ricordi durante l’estate e fa una lista delle cose che ha compiuto cosicché la prossima volta avrebbe saputo cosa fare. Passa il suo intero settimo secondo anno studiando, memorizzando incantesimo dopo incantesimo, studiando la storia, studiando Voldemort. Il tempo passa ed è più con sorpresa che sollievo che si accorge di come l’anno sia improvvisamente finito e inizierà il terzo anno. Dopo questo scopre che Ginny Weasley è scomparsa a un certo punto e, nonostante la Camera dei Segreta sia stata aperta, lui non se n’è minimamente accorto.  
  
Alla fine non può fare altro che scrollare le spalle di fronte all’intera situazione. Se vi sia o meno un Tom Riddle sedicenne a girovagare furtivamente non gli importa più di tanto, almeno non durante questa vita.  
Per quanto sia doloroso farlo, decide di ignorare Sirius di nuovo – non avrebbe avuto alcun senso salvarlo questa volta visto che non pianificava di vivere a lungo, così mentre i Dissennatori si trovano nella scuola, lui studia. Se Sirius attacca il dormitorio dei Grifondoro, non se ne accorge, e se approccia Peter, non sente nulla a riguardo. L’anno termina senza alcun suono e successivamente legge sulla pagina di un giornale che Sirius è stato ricatturato ad Hogsmead poco dopo la fine dell’anno scolastico.  
  
In qualche modo vive per il suo quarto anno, per il Torneo Tre Maghi, e persino attraverso la propria involontaria ammissione in esso. Questa volta supera gli ostacoli grazie alle proprie conoscenze. È strano quanto facilmente vada ogni cosa quanto si sa cosa accadrà e si hanno i mezzi per oltrepassare gli ostacoli. Ogni cosa va senza intoppi, almeno finché all’improvviso si ritrova di fronte a Voldemort e a un giovane e spettrale Tom Riddle nel cimitero di Little Hangleton. È talmente confuso dall’essere sopravvissuto così a lungo che, quando Voldemort gli lancia contro un fuoco verdastro, non prova neanche a schivarlo.  
  
Durante la sua ottava vita decide di iniziare a mettere in atto i suoi piani.  
Ogni cosa va come dovrebbe. Fa amicizia con Ron ed Hermione come ha fatto originariamente e alla fine dell’anno combatte contro Quirrell di fronte allo Specchio delle Emarb. Nel suo secondo anno la sua abilità di parlare Serpentese viene allo scoperto e un paio di nati-babbani sono pietrificati, inclusa Hermione. Alla fine dell’anno salva Ginny dal diario di Tom Riddle.  
Nel suo terzo anno, vede un cane nero qui e lì, ‘impara’ l’Incanto Patronus da Remus e al termine dell’anno aiuta Sirius a fuggire con l’uso della Gira Tempo di Hermione.  
  
Quando alla fine del suo quarto anno riappare a Hogwarts con il corpo di Cedric Diggory, non può fare a meno di chiedersi se le cose stiano davvero andando come dovrebbero. Nel suo quinto anno capisce che seguire lo schema originale non è affatto la cosa giusta da fare.  
  
Si sveglia nella sua nona vita, giurando a se stesso di trovare un modo meno doloroso per commettere il proprio suicidio la prossima volta. Promette anche di fare le cose in maniera diversa questa volta – senza avere però alcuna idea su come cambiare le cose e farle comunque andare nel modo giusto.  
Seguire lo schema originale non funziona, cambiare un po’ le cose non funziona, e cambiarle drasticamente nemmeno. Ma la vita non aspetta che lui faccia una decisione e, ancora ragionando a riguardo, va a Diagon Alley e poi a Hogwarts. Si assicura di non ritrovarsi talmente distratto dal dimenticarsi dei suoi amici questa volta e ancora insicuro inizia per l’ennesima volta la caccia alla pietra Filosofale, chiedendosi nel frattempo come rendere questa vita quella giusta.  
  
Il suo primo anno va come sempre e il nono secondo anno inizia ugualmente.  
Lui e Ron volano a Hogwarts e l’anno incomincia. Non prende il diario da Ginny e invece aspetta che gli eventi vadano come devono, facendo attenzione agli angoli e cercando di evitare che vi sia alcun morto. Il Basilisco lotta con più violenza questa volta, poiché è un opponente a propria volta più forte. Muore tra le sue fauci, ancora non sicuro su come vivere la propria vita senza farla andare nel modo sbagliato o morendo nel tentativo di renderla migliore.  
  
Smette di provarci durante la sua decima seconda vita. Non studia, si fa a malapena alcun amico, non presta attenzione quasi a nulla, troppo stanco per preoccuparsene più e desiderando di poter solo prendere una pausa da tutto.  
Riesce in qualche modo a farcela fino al suo terzo anno primo che il Bacio di un Dissenatore lo rimandi di nuovo indietro.  
  
Nella sua undicesima vita rifiuta di andare a Hogwarts. I Dursley si ritrovano senza parole di fronte all’evento e Hagrid è ugualmente stupefatto. Un giorno dopo il loro ritorno a Privet Drive, Dumbledore viene a incontrarlo per provare a persuaderlo – persino un paio di ufficiali Ministeriali gli vengono a fare visita un paio di giorni dopo. Un mese dopo Harry realizza quanto sia fastidioso essere il Ragazzo Che È Sopravvissuto e rifiutare la magia – ogni due giorni per un mese, o una persona o una lettera o qualche tipo di artefatto cerca di convincerlo ad accettare la magia in lui. I Dursley detestano con tutti se stessi le costanti intrusioni nella loro vita e si mostrano stranamente orgogliosi del suo rinnegare la magia, cosa che se possibile lo infastidisce più di ogni altra cosa.  
  
Un mese dopo Harry scappa, avendo deciso di trovare un po’ di solitudine lontano dalla magia e dai Dursley. Il mondo è improvvisamente gigantesco e pronto per lui e può andare ovunque. Solo una breve pausa dalla sua vita, e da tutte le seconde vite, solo un po’ di libertà. Avrebbe viaggiato e visto il mondo babbano e tutte le sue meraviglie, avrebbe visitato luoghi esotici…  
  
Un settimana dopo la sua fuga da casa, viene sorpreso in un vicolo da Fenrir Greyback.  
  
Nella sua dodicesima vita ritorna a malincuore a Hogwarts. Durante il suo secondo giorno di scuola, va nell’ufficio del Preside per spiegargli tutti gli avvenimenti futuri ed esattamente cosa sarebbe accaduto quel giorno, il giorno dopo e la settimana dopo ancora. Dumbledore lo fissa a occhi spalancati per un momento e poi parla.  
  
Harry si risveglia il suo tredicesimo undicesimo compleanno con i ricordi di aver vissuto attraverso la sua dodicesima incarnazione senza alcuna memoria delle precedenti undici. Ha fatto tutto come nella sua vita originale, morendo eventualmente nel tentativo di sconfiggere Voldemort nella Sala Grande di Hogwarts, per la prima volta sin dalla sua prima vita come un attuale diciassettenne. Il suo Preside gli ha cancellato la memoria – o l’ha in qualche modo bloccata – e quando Harry ricorda quello, ogni cosa cambia. La sua tredicesima vita è la prima dove Fawkes non viene in suo soccorso nella Camera dei Segreti e certamente non l’ultima.  
  
Le vite vanno avanti come se fossero giorni, per un po’ di tempo senza importanza, senza ordine, con lui attento ad ogni propria mossa, insicuro su dove andare, quanto poter tentare i propri limiti. Harry non può mai andare fuori dal pese, mai oltre la Gran Bretagna, davvero raramente oltre i luoghi visti durante la sua prima vita. Strane restrizioni nella sua stessa esistenza, come linee guida o confini di un campo da gioco, barriere della sua strana prigionia che non può superare. Durante la sua ventesima vita non è ancora riuscito a vivere oltre i suoi sedici anni se non nella prima e nella tredicesima. Non ha mai visto com’è il Galles, nonostante ci abbia provato numerose volte. Da quel momento realizza che vi sono regole che apparentemente dovrebbe seguire – tutte ad Hogwarts. Lo scorrere degli eventi, come una sentiero di briciole di pane, aspetta che lui lo segua.  
  
E quando lo fa, viene ucciso, o ogni cosa va male e lui si uccide per poter ricominciare d’accapo. Seguendo il percorso originale, sa che può andare oltre rispetto a prima, ma non può salvare nessuno – ogni cosa va com’è accaduta nella sua vita originale, Cedric muore, Sirius muore, Dumbledore muore, così tante persone muoiono. Lui continua a vivere e niente cambia. Non riesce mai a sopportare la morte di Sirius e sempre non molto tempo dopo si uccide, giurando di trovare un modo diverso.  
  
Nella sua trentesima vita prova ad andare a caccia di Horcrux prima. Trova il diario e il diadema e persino l’anello. L’anello finisce per ucciderlo.  
  
Nella sua trentaduesima vita, prova ancora in un modo diverso e in un ordine diverso. Il risultato è sempre lo stesso e decide di non tentare di nuovo.  
  
Nella sua trentatreesima vita fa amicizia con chiunque si trovi dinanzi, persino con la parte Serpeverde della scuola – Draco Malfoy si considera il migliore amico di Harry. Va a dormire poco dopo il Natale del suo primo anno e si sveglia il suo undicesimo compleanno, sentendo ancora il coltello nella schiena.  
  
Nel suo trentaquattresimo tentativo stringe amicizia con solo una persona, affidandole tutti i propri segreti, ogni cosa riguardo la sua seconda vita e quella che è riuscito a vivere fino al suo diciottesimo anno di età, la prima vita, e tutto ciò che è accaduto. Hermione viene ritrovata morta nel loro secondo anno, uccisa dal Basilisco.  
  
Nella sua trentacinquesima vita fa finta di essere un idiota e fallisce ogni materia per vedere se può evitare di continuare fino al suo secondo anno. Ce la fa lo stesso, scoprendo che non c’è neanche bisogno di saper leggere per potersi diplomare a Hogwarts, l’unica cosa è che lo fai con voti orrendi. In questa vita riesce a raggiungere la fine del suo secondo anno con tutto il mondo che lo ritiene mezzo matto e riesce persino a ritornare dal cimitero. Viene Baciato da dei Dissennatori nell’estate prima del suo quinto anno e quando si sveglia, di nuovo undicenne, si chiede se anche Dudley si sia ritrovato succhiato via.  
  
Durante la sua trentaseiesima volta fa finta, per lo più per divertimento che per qualunque altra cosa, di essere un veggente. Prevede ogni cosa, dal cibo del giorno dopo, al meteo della settimana successiva, ai risultati degli incontri di Quidditch del mese dopo ancora – e ovviamente può descrivere in perfetto dettaglio cosa vi è nascosto nel corridoio al terzo piano e chi sarebbe venuto pietrificato il prossimo anno e quale prigioniero sarebbe fuggito da Azkaban l’anno dopo quello ed esattamente cosa sarebbe accaduto nell’anno millenovecento novantaquattro. Ha fortuiti attacchi profetici in luoghi dove vi sono numerose persone che ascoltano e in generale rivela quanto può sul futuro. Il Ministero lo rapisce alla fine dell’anno e per quattro mesi si ritrova rinchiuso nella Sala delle Profezie come il più grande veggente che abbia mai camminato in terra. Muore in un incidente che inonda l’intero Dipartimento Misteri di un fumo tossico.  
  
Nella sua trentasettesima vita inscena un incidente e viene investito da una macchina. L’incidente gli prende le gambe, ma dopo un mese in ospedale, viene portato lo stesso a Hogwarts. Le persone provano pietà per lui e si mostrano dispiaciute e Madama Pomfrey prova a fargli imparare a camminare su gambe di legno. L’idea è sembrata come un’esperienza interessante all’inizio, ma dopo cinque mesi barcolla fino alla torre di astronomia e si uccide una seconda volta.  
  
Durante la sua trentottesima seconda vita si rende sordo attraverso mezzi che lo spediscono al St. Mungo per un paio di giorni.  
Il danno non è permanente, ma dopo che è stato corretto, ripete l’autolesione – e di nuovo e di nuovo finché le persone pensano che sia squilibrato, e smettono. Nonostante ciò, viene portato a Hogwarts perché le persone sono certe che stare intorno ad altri ragazzi della sua stessa età lo avrebbe aiutato a guarire da qualunque trauma mentale che lo portava a ferirsi in tal modo. È stranamente divertente, perché in quel momento realizza di essere probabilmente più vecchio di quanto fosse la McGonagall, nonostante sia ancora nel corpo di un undicenne. In quella vita l’ultima cosa che vede sono un paio di enormi occhi gialli.  
  
Nella sua vita successiva si cava via gli occhi. In quella vita viene ucciso dal Bacio di un Dissennatore, così nella prossima si cuce le labbra. Continua in questo modo fino alla sua quarantacinquesima vita, in cui è stanco di svegliarsi e stanco di morire. In quel momento sente di aver condiviso più baci con Dissennatori che umani ed è più che stanco di fare contatto visivo con Basilischi. Nella sua quarantaseiesima vita decide di smettere di avvilirsi e di divertirsi invece.  
  
Dipinge la sala grande tutta in rosa e riempie fino a scoppiare i corridori di Hogwarts di odiosi fiori arancioni. Incanta tutti i dipinti per far sì che cantino in coro I Will Survive. Trasforma i capelli di Snape nella criniera di un leone e fa spuntare alla McGonagall orecchie di gatto. Una volta fa sì che gli elfi domestici si esibiscano in un balletto a cena e per Halloween fa entrare il Troll e gli fa confessare il suo amore senza fine per Quirrell in perfetto inglese. Durante la partita di Quidditch trasforma momentaneamente tutte le scope in draghi con grande orrore di tutti e per un’intera settimana i calderoni nella classe di Snape sono in sciopero, protestando a voce alta con striscioni e bandiere e cartelloni per la crudeltà dei bollitori. A Natale tutta la neve che si trova sul suolo di Hogwarts entra per godersi il banchetto di Natale sotto forma di duecento pupazzi di neve, i quali pretendono carote per cena. Per un giorno ogni specchio nel castello è uno Specchio delle Emarb. Per il giorno di San Valentino mescola ogni liquido nella Sala Grande con pozioni d’amore e spende l’interna giornata pazzamente innamorato di Neville, il quale è innamorato di Hermione, la quale è innamorata di Seamus, il quale è innamorato di Lavender, la quale è innamorata di Dean, il quale è innamorato della McGonagall, la quale è innamorata di Sinistra, e così via.  
  
È l’anno più estenuante della sua vita e così divertente che nonostante Quirrell in qualche modo riesce a ucciderlo, spende le successive due ripetizioni facendo più o meno lo stesso, arrivando la terza volta persino a unirsi con George e Fred e scatenando il caos come nessun altro. Fanno danzare gli alberi, portano le persone a scambiarsi i corpo; danno alle persone colori imbarazzanti o abitudini strane e portare a termine persino un paio di cambi di genere per il piacere di farlo. Quando arriva l’inverno, trasformano il Lago Nero in un enorme labirinto di ghiaccio, pieno di goblin di neve e trappole e simile in cui gli studenti si perdono per giorni e i professori devono riprogrammare le lezioni per riuscire a trovarli. Fanno sì che gli alberi di Natale si comportino come Marilyn Manson, iniziano non meno di otto battaglie di cibo nella Sala Grande e quando l’anno finisce fanno crescere al castello della pelliccia viola brillante e superano il record di più punizione in un anno.  
  
Quella vita riesce a durare tre anno prima che Harry muoia, massacrato a morte da Remus Lupin. Decide di prendersi la successiva seconda vita di riposo per riprendersi dai tre anni di scherzi continui. Dopo ciò, passa l’anno successivo quasi solamente a flirtare con circa qualunque cosa che si muova già perché può. Se non altro riesce finalmente a levarsi dalla bocca il gusto dei Dissennatori.  
  
Per la sua cinquantesima vita ritorna a tentare di vivere la sua vita in maniera leggermente migliore rispetto a come ha fatto originariamente. In quel momento Hogwarts non ha nulla da insegnargli, c’è a malapena un libro nella libreria che non ha letto, nessun angolo o solco nel castello che non ha ancora visto. Ha speso letteralmente anni nella Stanza delle Necessità e conosce tutti i suoi limiti e benefici ora. Adesso ha un gusto simile al legno e stringere amicizia con Hermione e Ron negli stessi modi di sempre sta diventando noioso. Ma ha provato a fare amicizia con altre persone e quelle vite non hanno funzionato, quindi segue lo schema originale, cercando di trovare un modo per uscire da questa infinita ripetizione di vite.  
  
Quando fallisce, spende la sua cinquantunesima vita come un mago oscuro e viene giustiziato per questo quando ha quattordici anni. La vita successiva è spesa come un necromante – questa volta il suo stesso incantesimo fallisce e muore a dodici anni. Passate due vite a sfogarsi, prova ancora, e nella sua cinquantatreesima vita, tenta di nuovo di arrivare a poco oltre il quinto anno, preferibilmente senza che nessuno muoia. Si ritrova morto nel bel mezzo del suo sesto anno.  
  
Rinuncia per l’ennesima volta quando raggiunge il numero di sessanta vite. Non riesco a capire come far andare l’intera situazione nel modo giusto. Lui sa ogni cosa ora, e a discapito di ciò niente funziona.  
Se va a cercare gli Horcrux troppo presto, si ritrova morto troppo presto. Se prova a fermare Voldemort dal ritornare, muore. Se prova a seguire il percorso originale, o tutto rimane identico o qualcosa va nel verso sbagliato e muore. Se prova a fare dei cambiamenti, muore. Niente funziona. Muore sempre. E torna sempre indietro.  
  
Spende tre vite a studiare la trasformazione Animagus. Quattro sono spese a padroneggiare l’arte di duellare a un livello dove può costringere Voldemort a sottomettersi. Altre due sono spese a perfezionare la finezza delle sue abilità nella Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. Poi prova di nuovo a completare una vita fino al punto in cui non sarebbe più riiniziata, tentando di far andare tutto nel verso giusto. Fallisce, chiedendosi dove continua a commettere errori, perché era ovvio che stesse facendo qualcosa di sbagliato.  
  
Nella sua settantesima vita inizia a studiare la magia temporale, domandandosi se potesse semplicemente forzare l’intera situazione a finire, anche se qualcosa in lui già gli aveva detto che fosse impossibile. E, come sospettava, non c’è alcun modo per fermare la ripetizione delle vite – e non c’era neanche alcun modo per iniziarle. Il tipo di viaggio temporale che sta sperimentando non è presente in nessuno dei libri che riesce a trovare, e per due vite intere continue ad assumere persone per cercare libri in sua vece. Nessuno di loro spiega la sua situazione, e nessuno gli dà una via d’uscita. Anche creare il proprio strumento per compiere un viaggio nel tempo funziona – se prova ad andare prima del suo undicesimo compleanno o oltre il suo sedicesimo, si risveglia di nuovo come un undicenne.  
  
La sua ottantesima vita termina quando cammina attraverso l’Arco della Morte solo pochi giorni dopo che Hagrid lo ha portato a Diagon Alley. Quando si sveglia nella casupola su uno scoglio con la sua famiglia che fastidiosamente si sta lamentando, dà fuoco all’intero posto. Nella sua ottantaduesima vita è un Serpeverde e passa due anni a corrompere tutti coloro che lo circondano prima di morire. Nella sua ottantatreesima vita è un Tassorosso e non parla con nessuno durante il suo quarto anno prima che Voldemort lo uccida. Nella sua ottantaquattresima vita dà fuoco alla Foresta Proibita.  
  
Non fa alcuna differenza, niente lo fa. Nel suo primo anno può andare dal basilisco e cercando di convincerlo a servirlo, e non funziona. Può provare a creare un seguito di Serpeverde o Grifondoro o chiunque altro, e non funziona mai. Può cercare di informare furtivamente le persone giuste riguardo ciò che accadrà, inviando lettere e messaggi anonimamente, e in qualche modo finisce con lui ucciso.  
  
Entro la sua novantanovesima vita ha dimenticato il punto dietro tutto ciò. Per allora ha vissuto gli stessi anni così tante volte che la sua prima vita, di cui nonostante tutto conosce ogni evento come il palmo della sua mano, sembra come un sogno distante, e a volte neanche quello. E non riesce a ricordare perché aveva provato a cambiare le cose, o perché fosse così orribile che rimanesse esattamente le stesse.  
  
Ha speso del tempo con Sirius ora, chiesto migliaia di domande e ricevute le stesse risposte – una vita dove Sirius vive ha perso il proprio fascino. Ha salvato Cedric dozzine di volte e lo ha visto essere ucciso in egual numero, e non riesce in nessun modo a comprendere quale differenza faccia se viva o muoia. La sua amicizia con Hermione e Ron è stata vissuta così tante volte che non vuole neanche più ricrearla – dopo tutte le vite, non si è solo ritrovato infastidito dai suoi amici, ma si è proprio stufato di loro. Li ha sostituiti numerose volte con tutti i tipi di persone, con Neville e Luna e Dean e Seamus e Terry e Susan e Lavender e Padma e Parvati, anche con Draco e Daphne e Pansy e Gregory e Vincent e Blaise e così via e così via. Ancora loro sono noiosi ora.  
  
Conosce i segreti di quasi tutti nel castello, anche dei professori, avendo spento alcune vite leccando loro il culo, anche stringendo amicizia con loro per nessun motivo in particolare. In una rara vita è persino riuscito a far sciogliere Snape, nonostante sia stato talmente seccante che non ha molta voglia di provare ancora – e l’uomo sul serio non era un amico migliore di quanto fosse un nemico. In un’altra rara vita, si è rivolto a Voldemort e si è unito a lui. È vissuto sorprendentemente a lungo, prima che Dumbledore stesso ponesse termine alla sua vita. Non era comunque qualcosa che avrebbe voluto rifare, non dopo tutti le Cruciatus e simili.  
  
In una vita, durante il suo terzo anno, ha messo incinta una ragazza del quinto anno ed è vissuto abbastanza a lungo da vedere nascere il suo primo figlio. E per quanto fosse stato un evento speciale nelle sue vite senza fine, non ha mai davvero desiderato ripetere neanche quell’esperienza.  
  
Non desidera più vedere ripetersi alcun evento, neanche uno. Tutto ciò che vuole ora è morire e non svegliarsi di nuovo come un undicenne nella maledetta casetta sopra uno scoglio con i suoi maledetti parenti. Ma per allora è morto così tante volte che può affermare con certezza che i metodi normali non faranno nulla e si sveglierà di nuovo, incolume, non importa cosa lo uccida.  
  
Nella sua centesima vita, si pone in un coma farmacologico e non si sveglia per anni. È ciò che può avere di più vicino alla beatitudine e all’oblio. Dopo che finalmente gli staccano la spina, si risveglia a undici anni, come sempre.  
  
E niente davvero cambia.  
  
Nella sua centunesima vita compie le stesse azioni della sua prima vita, il più simile possibile a ciò che riesce a ricordare. Stringe amicizia con Hermione e Ron e uccide Quirrell con il proprio tocco durante il suo primo anno e salva Ginny dal basilisco nel secondo. Accusa Sirius di tradimento prima di abbracciarlo e guarda come Pettigrew scappa. Affronta il torneo nel suo quarto anno e alla fine riporta indietro il corpo di Cedric. Nel suo quinto anno si ribella contro la Umbridge e ottiene le cicatrici per provarlo e alla fine dell’anno guarda il suo padrino svanire oltre il velo, incapace di fermarlo e desiderando unirsi a lui, sapendo però che non avrebbe cambiato nulla. Quell’estate convince Slughorn a insegnare a Hogwarts e successivamente guarda come Dumbledore cade, tutto secondo il grande disegno. A diciassette anni, va a caccia di Horcrux e uccide Voldemort e tutti festeggiano.  
  
Sposa Ginny Weasley e ha tre figli. Diventa un Auror e poi il capo dell’ufficio Auror. È famoso e amato da tutti e quando ha cinquant’anni diventa il Ministro della Magia e resta tale per trenta anni. Muore all’età di novantotto anni per cause naturali senza che nessuno sappia che ha vissuto questa vita come se fosse un’opera teatrale precedente scritta, danzando attorno alle altre persone come se fosse pezzi di una qualche gigantesca scacchiera, aspettando tutto il tempo per un colpo che avrebbe posto fine a tutto e lo avrebbe fatto riiniziare.  
  
Muore senza ottenere una risposta all’unica domanda che gli resta. Perché?  
  
E ogni cosa ricomincia.  


**Author's Note:**

> Non so quanto tempo ci abbia messo a terminare questa traduzione, davvero non lo so e giuro che mi spaventa anche solo pensarci, ma ho un debole per i Time Loop, soprattutto se sono piene di angst ed Harry soffre (mi dispiace, luv, è inevitabile, sono le migliori), quindi ho stretto i denti e cercato di terminare nel modo migliore possibile.  
> Nonostante tutto, lo ammetto, mi piace abbastanza come sia uscita e sinceramente spero che grazie alla mia traduzione anche voi possiate godervela. Come avete notato i nomi dei personaggi sono quelli originali e volevo scusarmi con chiunque non si trovi a suo agio con questa mia scelta, ma non posso farci nulla, leggo troppe fanfiction in inglese e per me non è più naturale usare quelli tradotti in italiano.  
> Se volete parlarne o se per caso vi sia qualche errore, avvertitemi nei commenti, non mordo (se siete gentili e rispettosi, ovviamente).  
> Grazie ancora per aver letto fino a qui,
> 
> Anna


End file.
